The Bladeshredders?
by Death Angel's Shadow
Summary: Kai meets a new team called the Bladeshredders (all my oc's)Not sure if it's part romance story, if you think it is, hear are the pairings, KaiOC RayOC TysonOC MaxOC(I don't know if there should be DaichiOC,HilaryOC,and KennyOC)
1. What seemed like a meeting

DAS:Ok, me and KK made this story up when we were bored

KK:Also we were on sugar high...

DAS:Ok, disclamer

Disclamer: DAS and KK don't own Beyblade, but they do own Tyrina, Katrina, Rena, Kerry, Darla, and Henry.

* * *

Chapter 1, What seemed like a meeting

On a grey, early morning, when the sun was barely rising, Kai was up on his morning walk.

As usual, Kai's normal posture, eyes closed,arms crossed,walking down

the sidewalk by the park, completly oblivious to the world around him. Until a

familiar sound came acrossed him.

_Beyblading _he thought, as he listened to the sound of a nearby battle at the park.

He thought he might as well go see it, he had nothing better to do at six in the morning.

Kai got closer and saw two girls battling along with a few others cheering.

One girl was sitting on a bench with a laptop and another girl appeared to be leaning against a tree.

"Go Kid Driger!" one of the battling girls yelled.

"Go Kid Dragoon!" The other one yelled.

There was a flash near the stadium and the winner was to be determind.

"Yeah! I win" said the one with the so called Kid Driger.

"Aww man! I lost again" said the other one.

"You need to concentate more Tyrina or you'll just end up losing again" said the winner.

"Yeah whatever, now who's hungry?"

Everyone sweatdropped anime style at that. _Man she sounds just like Tyson_ Kai thought.

"Looks like we have company".

"Oh yeah Katrina, and who would that be?" questioned the one that seemed to be Tyrina.

"Over there" she pointed and all eyes fell upon Kai.

Kai cursed under his breath when he realized he was standing right out in open and was to wond

up in watching the battle to notice until now.

"So who are you?" asked a blonde haired girl.

"Hmph" was Kai's answer.

"Wait, I know who you are" answered a brown haired girl with glasses who had, had the laptop previously

"Your the one named Kai from the championship team, The Bladebreakers"

"So your one of the famous Bladebreakers are you?" asked Tyrina.

"Yes if you must know...wait, and who are you?" asked Kai.

"We're the Bladeshredders!" exclaimed Tyrina.

"I'm Tyrina!" answered Tyrina, who was about Tyson's age with shoulder length blue hair, a red, blue, and white cap worn backwards, a red jacket with a yellow shirt under it, black pants and amber eyes. She was also wearing a pair of gloves, fingerless.

"I'm Rena"answered another girl with golden/yellow eyes, long black hair which almost touched the ground, kept it tied up. She had a red head band with a yin-yang sign on it, a white chinese shirt with black pants, and red fingerless gloves.

"Hey, I'm Mica or Mic for short" said a blonde girl with of course, blonde hair about 1/4 on her shoulder, a yellow t-shirt with green on the shortsleeves, an orange jacket which she kept tied around her waist, sparkly blue eyes and orange pants. She had green fingerless gloves.

"The names Darla" answered a short girl with spiked up red hair (A/Nlike Daichi's), green eyes, a sleeveless dark blue tee, with light blue pants, with the left leg torn.

"Hello, I'm Kerry" answered the girl with the laptop. She had short brown hair above the shoulder, glasses covered up her eyes, a light brown shirt, with dark brown pants and a dark green tie. She had dark green fingerless gloves.

"That over there is Katrina, or Kat, but she hates that name, kinda antisocial" said Tyrina while pointing to a girl leaning against a tree who had been the one that spotted Kai first. She had waist length silver/gray hair, violet/purpleish eyes, with a dark purple-almost black- short sleeved shirt under it, purple pants, two white scraves trailing down in the back of her from her neck, black fingerless gloves, a red belt with a silver buckle in the middle, and 4 triangular stripes on her face, two on each side.

"Last but not least, Henry, who hardly knows a thing about beyblading" said Tyrina while pointing to a boy with short brown hair, ruby red eyes, an orange jacket with a black shirt under it and long blue jeans.

"Now that we've introduced ourselves I just have one question, where's the rest of your team?" asked Rena.

"Yeah right, you expect Tyson to get up this early in the morning" joked Kai.

"I suppose so" answered Rena. "He's just like Tyrina over hear" she said mockingly while pointing.

"Hey, I heard that!" yelled Tyrina.

"You guys, we've got no time to argue, we have to find a place to stay for the upcoming tournament" panicked Kerry.

"Say no more" stated Kai slyly. "I know just the place, Come!" he commanded as he walked off down the sidewalk.

"Where?" asked Darla.

"You'll see!" Kai yelled as he was halfway down the sidewalk.

"Wait up!" yelled Tyrina as they all ran to catch up with him. As for Katrina, she just walked.

* * *

DAS:OK, how was that?

KK:Good _nodds_

DAS:Ok, we'll have chapter 2 up in a jiff

KK:Yeah, until then, I'll be playing Lost Kindoms 2

DAS:No fair!

KK:Uh...review!


	2. Unexpected visitors and a prank

DAS:Ok KK, chapter 2 is up

KK:Hooray!

Tigercubsus: Hey guys

DAS and KK: Tigercubsis!

Tigercubsis:Yep! It's me! And I brought _cough_ forced _cough_ some people

DAS:Tala! _hugs Tala_

KK:Kai!_ hugs Kai_

Tigercubsis:And for me, Max! _Hugs Max_

Tala:Can't...breath...

Kai:Let...GO...!

Max:...Plz...!

DAS, KK, Tigercubsis:_lets go of whoever they were hugging_

Tala:_gasping for breath_

Max:Never do that again...

DAS:Fine!

KK:We!

Tigercubsis:Won't!

DAS:Disclamer Tigercubsis?

Tigercubsis:Sure! DAS and KK don't own beyblade, but they own The Bladeshredders!

* * *

Chapter 2, Unexpected visitors and a prank

Kai and the Bladeshredders reached the destination that Kai had planned.

"Tyson's dojo" announced Kai.

"Are you sure Tyson will let us stay here for awhile?" asked Tyrina.

"Don't worry, he will, just wait here for a second" Kai command.

He went into the dojo and found the rest of the team inside. Max then noticed Kai at the door.

"Hey Kai, where have you been?" he asked.

"What do you think? Anyway, I found some bladers when I was taking my walk,and they need a place to

stay for the upcoming tournament. So they are going stay here, Tyson, in the dojo until the tournament is over" said Kai.

"Hold on a minute Kai, I don't even know these bladers yet, and you expect me to let them stay here!" yelled Tyson.

"I have to agree with Tyson, lets just see these bladers first" said Ray.

"Whatever" Kai said and he ran outside. "Ok, my team has to see you before you can stay" said Kai.

"No problem!" said Mica.

Kai brought the Bladeshredders into the dojo.

When the bladeshredders entered, everyone (except Kai) stared in awe.

"What are you guys staring at?" question Mica.

"You-you look just-just like us!" exclaimed Max.

"No duh" said Rena.

The bladebreakers (minus Kai) walked up to their opposites.

Tyson walked to Tyrina

"Hello" Tyson said

"Hello, my name's Tyrina" said Tyrina

"Wow, they almost have the same names as us!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Max went up to Mica.

"Hi! My name's Mica!" she said Hyperly.

"Do you like getting sugar high?" asked Max.

"You bet!" she said yet again hyperly.

"Then let's gooooo!" yelled Max.

And with that, Max and Mica ran off to the kitchen to find candy.

Everyone just stared, then went back to introductions.

"Hi, I'm Rena" she said to Ray.

"Name's Darla!" she said to Daichi

"I'm Henry" he said to Hilary

"And I'm Kerry" she said to Kenny

"Hey Kerry, introduce me to your new friends" said a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Tyson.

"Oh that's just Digi" answered Rena

"Who's Digi?" asked Ray.

"Digi is my computer" answered Kerry.

"Your computer can talk, like Kenny's?" questioned Hilary.

"Yep, because my bitbeast got stuck in my computer" said Kerry.

"That's amazing, Kenny's bitbeast got stuck in his computer, too!" exclaimed Tyson.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"So Tyson, can they stay here?" asked Kai a lil bit annoyed.

"Hmmmm...I guess it's ok" said Tyson.

"Hooray! We got somewhere to stay!" yelled Tyrina excitedly.

10 minutes later...

Everyone was doing something...-.-yeah.

Tyson and Hilary were fighting and Tyrina and Henry were trying to seperate them, which wasn't working...

Ray and Rena were teaching each other new moves and stuff like that...

Kai and Katrina were outside...just sitting...

Kenny and Kerry were making up new stratigies for their team mates...

And where are Max and Mica you ask? Well let's see...

They were on super sugar high! And guess what they were doing...you got it...

Making up pranks to pull on everyone.

"Ok, ya know who's are first prey?" asked Mica in a whisper.

"Yeah, Kai and Katrina..." Max answered in a whisper.

"You know what to do Max" Mica said.

"Roger, plan tie up!" he said.

Mica sneaked outside and saw Kai and Katrina.

Without a sound, she went behind them and carefully tied their scarfs together.

Then Mica snook back into the dojo.

"They're ready" she whispered to Max.

"Ok" said Max.

"Hey Kai! Can you come here?" yelled Max.

"Why?" asked Kai annoyed.

"Because..." Max then saw Dranzer on the ground.

"Because Tyson is taking Dranzer apart and throwing the pieces everywhere!" Max yelled to him.

"WHAT?" yelled Kai.

And with that, he got up and ran near the dojo, until his scarf tightened.

"Urg!" he choked out and flew backwards.

"What are you urging about?" Katrina said and turned around just before Kai slammed into her.

"AHHH!" yelled Katrina as she and Kai fell on the ground.

She opened her eyes and was face to face with Kai.

Kai then opened his eyes and noticed he was face to face with Katrina.

They both blushed then Kai got off of Katrina (A/N and you thought they were gonna kiss), but he was pulled down again because of his

scarf, and fell back on Katrina.

"This is going to take awhile" said Katrina.

Kai sighed, then they heard someone giggling.

They both looked up and say Max and Mica standing near the door with a camera.

"Don't even think about it" said a very ticked off Kai.

Click! Then a flash and out came a photo. Max took the picture and ran off. Mica took another picture and ran off to join Max.

"They are so dead!" yelled Kai and Katrina at the same time.

They looked at each other and laughed. Then they got up and reached for the knot in their scarfs at the same time.

Katrina saw this and quickly pulled her hands back and let Kai untie the scarfs.

Max and Mica were hiding in the corner of the dojo, snickering at the picture, but they were not done, so they went off to get ready for the next prank.

* * *

DAS:Ok, that was chapter 2

KK:And we are thinking of chapter 3.

Tigercubsis:Hey, where did Tala, Kai and Max go? _looks around_

DAS:They are probally hiding.

KK:We'll have to look for them later, we have to go!

DAS:Ok, join us next time Tigercubsis.

Tigercubsis:Oh plz, call me Tiger!

DAS, KK and Tiger: PLZ REVIEW!.


End file.
